


Difference

by Allekha



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Paranoia, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: A few kilograms make you paranoid.





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #65, 'guardian'.

You are paranoid about the scale. When a new hopeful enters, it is the first thing you check as soon as they have handed you their documents.

A three kilogram difference isn't so much. A heavy coat for the heavy winter, boots, a good meal. Or enough explosives to kill three guards and leave dents in the concrete. Like at the next checkpoint over, two days ago.

To hell with the ever-changing rules, but they – guards, Sergiu, your family – depend on you.

You check the scale. Four kilograms; 'random search'. Bombs under clothing. Detain. Another terrorist attack averted.


End file.
